Celoso
by Ikamari
Summary: Oneshot-AU-Intento de lemon; Pero, una de las veces que le había dicho "Te amo" Sasuke, era porque estaba celoso, y algo le decía... que esta era una de esas veces. ¡Feliz cumple Sasuke-kun!- Sasusakuporsiempre;


**¡Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun! x)**

Jajaja, como ya ven, es un regalo para Uchiha Sasuke, si, el maldito ese que nos hace sufrir. (xD) Aún así lo amo(L), en fin. Es un One-shot –UA- que se me ocurrió mientras "por casualidad" veía un pedazo de la novela esa "Las tontas no van al cielo", solo vi una escena y de ahí mi mente voló ;). Como sea, ¡espero que les guste!

Si, se me olvido poner que... tiene un ligero lemon o algo así. ;)

**Disclaimer;**Por obvias razones Naruto no me pertenece, es totalmente de Masashi Kishimoto-sama! ;)- Aunque... ¬¬

—Dialogo—

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_En cursiva para resaltar alguna palabra, xD_

-

-

Yo ya termine... ¿Que esperan?, lean (x 

-

-

* * *

-

-

Era un día soleado para la ciudad de Tokio, hermoso diría cualquiera que se detuviera a admirarlo, pero como todos se iban apenas despertando...

El caso es que, en uno de los tantos departamentos de la ciudad, se encontraba... bueno... prácticamente no había nadie en la cama; pero si en la ducha.

Un chico de aproximadamente 22 años, de piel nívea, cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, se bañaba tranquilamente. Ya bañado se colocó únicamente unos pantalones negros, dejando su torso a la vista. Se dirigió a la cocina. El departamento era grande, bastante cómodo para _dos personas_.

Abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una linda chica de cabello rosa y piel igual de blanca que la de él. Ella se giró y le dedico una sonrisa al recién llegado. Tenía los ojos de un precioso color verde.

—Buenos días, amor— Saludó _como siempre_. Él sólo contesto con un "hmp", y se acercó a ella, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa. — ¿Quieres café?

—Si

Vio como con sus delicadas manos servía café en dos tazas, una _rosa_ y otra _azul._

'_Como toda pareja debemos tener tazas de diferente color'_- Había dicho ella sonriendo en una de las tantas veces que habían ido al supermercado. Sonrió al recordar eso.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

— ¡Ya me voy, Sasuke-kun! —Avisó la pelirrosa desde la sala, mientras se ponía los zapatos un poco apurada, estando en más de una ocasión de acabar en el piso.

— ¿De nuevo tarde, Sakura? —Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, éste estaba recargado en una de las paredes del pasillo que daba a la habitación de ellos. Sakura solamente rio nerviosa.

—Algo así —Se reincorporó y comenzó a buscar algo en el sillón frente a ella. Comenzó a aventar las cojines de éste, dejándolos regados por toda la sala. —Amor, no has visto mí... —Alzó la vista hasta él, y notó que en su mano sostenía algo, mirándola con una ceja levantada. _Su bolsa_.

—Eres demasiado...

— ¿Linda? —Dijo ella sonriendo frente a él.

—Despistada iba a decir— Rió el cometario de su novio.

—Lose —Dijo orgullosa.

— ¿Y todavía te sientes orgullosa? —Pasó sus brazos por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

—Aja—Afirmó, mientras lo besaba. Cuando sintió que él profundizaba el beso, no le quedo más remedio que separarse, llegaría tarde al trabajo... _de nuevo._ —Tengo que ir a trabajar, Sasuke-kun, y tú también—Le recordó.

—Hmp

—Te espero a la hora de la comida—Abrió la puerta— ¡Te amo!—Dijo antes de salir.

Sonrió. _Yo también_

A diferencia de ella, él no estaba apurado. Claro, como él era el jefe. Sin más se fue a su habitación a cambiarse.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Abrió la puerta de su departamento. Seguro Sakura estaba esperándolo. Entró e iba a decir-gritarle a la chica que ya había llegado, de no ser porque escucho risas. Frunció el ceño y camino hasta la sala, donde estaba su novia- y futura esposa- sentada junto con otro tipo-el cual no conocía- riendo. Frente a ellos, en la mesa, había varios papeles, junto con dos refrescos.

—Amor, ya llegaste—Ella se puso de pie y camino hasta él, puso suavemente sus manos en las mejillas de él, para besarlo delicadamente. Un beso rápido.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, y sin dejar que la chica se separara, la beso de forma más... profunda. Como queriendo demostrarle a ese que ella era **su novia**. (N/a: Ya se imaginaran la escena, )

Sakura abrió los ojos un poco impactada. Por dios, estaban frente a alguien. Se separo de él, mas no la soltó del todo, pues aún la tenía sujetada de la cintura y parecía no querer soltarla, así que no le dijo nada y opto por presentarle a su compañero.

—Sasuke-kun, él es Taro, un compañero de trabajo y... mi mejor amigo —dijo con una sonrisa. El Uchiha únicamente miro mal al tipo. _–"Mejor amigo, ¡Ja!, seguramente querrá algo con Sakura, idiota"-_Pensó Sasuke.

—Mucho gusto—Sonrió.

—Hmp—Volteó a ver a Sakura— ¿Y qué está haciendo aquí?— Ok, eso fue algo duro.

—Es que tenemos que terminar un artículo para la revista—Explicó—y... supongo que tienes hambre, ¿no?—Cambió de tema. Él asintió, mientras la soltaba—No me va a dar tiempo de hacer algo para comer, así que pedí Sushi

—Está bien—La verdad es que no le importaba en lo más mínimo la comida, es más, ya ni siquiera tenía hambre, solo quería que ese tipo se fuera.

Ella sonrió y se fue hacía el sillón, comenzando a platicar con Taro sobre el artículo ese. El chico tenía el cabello castaño_- "el corte igual que como el usuratonkashi"-_ y sus ojos eran de color negro.

Se quedó un par de minutos observando a ambos.

_..._

Platicaban- _Ok, eso era demasiado normal_

_..._

Reían- _Um, normal._

_..._

Tocó a **su novia**- _Bueno, solo puso una mano sobre el brazo de Sakura, pero... ¡No tenía porque tocarla! _

_..._

Frunció el ceño ante lo último, caminó hasta quedar frente a ambos; por lo que pararon de reír. Tanto el castaño como la pelirrosa lo miraron.

Un momento. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí? Diablos, él y sus estúpidos reflejos.

— ¿De qué es el articulo?—Inquirió, ya que no sabía que decir_-"¡Bien, Sasuke!, ahora pensaran que eres un metiche" –_pensó.

—Es sobre el cuidado de la piel—Contesto la ojijade sonriendo.

_-"Qué raro, ¿cuidado de la piel?"-_Si, en verdad era muy raro._-"Y más para un-"_

No pudo seguir pensando, ya que el timbre sonó.

—Debe ser el Sushi—Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Después de ver como ella iba hacía la puerta se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales que había al lado de donde estaba sentado _el tipo ese_. Entrecerró los ojos, mientras lo observaba. Más bien lo analizaba, y notó que _ese_ no lo miraba, y trataba de evitar mirarlo también.

Podría jurar que... estaba nervioso.

Si, y él nunca se equivocaba. En ese momento la pelirrosa apareció ante ellos.

—Bien, creo que es hora de comer—Anunció mientras levantaba las bolsas que tenía en la mano.

—Yo te ayudare, Saku—Dijo el castaño, para después seguir a Sakura hasta la cocina.

_-"¡Saku!... ¿Porque la llama así?"-_Casi por instinto se levanto, también dirigiéndose a la cocina. Cuando entró los vio, _de nuevo_, riendo, y Taro, _de nuevo_, tocaba el brazo de Sakura.

Si, no había duda, a Taro le gustaba Sakura.

Por lo menos... eso creía Sasuke.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Abrazó a su novia por la espalda cuando la vio entrar a su habitación. La chica rio cuando sintió que el pelinegro besaba su cuello.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!, me haces cosquillas

—Hmp

Giró hasta quedar frente a Sasuke, sonrió y lo beso delicadamente. Él correspondió posando su manos en las, levemente, sonrojadas mejillas de su chica. (N/a: siempre quise poner "su chica", hahaha, ;)

Después de un par de minutos, ella se separo colocando sus manos en el torso de él.

—Tengo que hacer la cena, amor

—No importa—Y la verdad tenía hambre, pero, _por alguna extraña razón_, estaba desesperado por hacerla suya. La atrajo hacia él tomándola de la cintura y la volvió a besar.

A los 10 minutos ambos estaban en la cama. (N/A: ejem)

—Sas-ke-kun —Gimió al sentir como el pelinegro besaba y mordía su cuello. A ella le faltaba la blusa y a él lo único que lo cubría eran sus bóxers. Sus manos se dirigieron a la falda de la pelirrosa bajándola lentamente, ya que estaba más concentrado en besar su cuello que otra cosa.

Subió hasta sus labios, aprovechando que estaban ligeramente abiertos, para explorar con su lengua la dulce boca de ella.

Sonrió divertida ante el hecho de que su novio estuviera teniendo una batalla con su 'Bra', así que decidió ayudarlo.

—Hmp

"Enojado" tomó la prenda y la tiro lejos de ahí. Provocando que Sakura volviera a sonreír divertida. Se acercó hasta sus labios, aún sonriendo, y comenzó a repartir cortos besos en su rostro, mientras él se quitaba los bóxers.

De nuevo descendió besando su cuello, para luego seguir con los delicados pechos de Sakura, donde se entretuvo un tiempo besándolos y acariciándolos, escuchando los gemidos que ella no podía reprimir.

Descendió una vez más, llegando hasta su vientre, con sus manos tiró de la prenda interior que todavía cubría a la ojijade.

Una vez que se la quito gateó hasta quedar a la altura de la chica, mientras la besaba, acarició su pierna derecha para luego acomodarla en su cadera, comenzando a penetrarla.

—aah—Gimió sobre sus labios al sentirlo dentro de ella. Con uno de sus brazos lo abrazo por el cuello, enredando el cabello azabache con sus finos dedos, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su espalda. Finalmente acomodó también su otra pierna en la cadera del chico, sintiendo como él aceleraba el ritmo de las embestidas.

Su cabeza descansaba en la curvatura del cuello de Sakura, aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

Hace poco más de una hora y media que Taro se había ido. Y si, lo admitía, estaba celoso de ese tipo, pero es que... ¡Argg! Ese tipo se le acercaba tanto a Sakura, y ella, parecía tan... alegre; riendo con todo lo que decía y hacia ese tipo. Por eso necesitaba saber que era _suya_, _su_ novia... _su Sakura. _(N/a: ¡Me va a dar un infarto! Kami, Sasuke es tan posesivo, xD!)

Gimió su nombre una vez más, para después arquearse frente a él, dando a entender que ya había llegado al orgasmo.

—_Eres mía... _

Susurró Sasuke antes de llegar él también.

Muy estuviera en pleno orgasmo, Sakura lo escucho perfectamente, sonriendo tiernamente tomó entre sus manos el rostro del ojinegro y lo beso lenta y tiernamente.

Un _'Te amo' _salió de los labios de Sasuke entre el beso.

Sakura abrió los ojos atónita, más bien fascinada, y es que... Sasuke nunca le decía eso, salvo un par de veces nada más. Para ella era el momento más feliz cuando él le decía que la amaba.

Pero... una de esas veces había sido porque estaba celoso, o algo así. Y algo le decía que ésta era una de esas veces.

El chico se acostó al lado de ella, abrazándola por la espalda. Cerró los ojos, mientras sentía que el pequeño sonrojo que habían adquirido sus mejillas al haberle dicho a Sakura eso, no se iba.

Hubo un corto silencio entre ambos. La pelirrosa se mordió el labio inferior antes de romper ese silencio.

—Sasuke-kun... ¿Estás celoso? —Preguntó sin mirarlo.

Se sorprendió. ¿Es que lo conocía tan bien? Guardo silencio, y eso le dio a entender a la pelirrosa que, vergonzosamente para él, era cierto.

— ¿De Taro? —Se reincorporó un poco, sujetando la sabana sobre su pecho para que no se le cayera, pudiendo así, ver a Sasuke, quien no la miraba por cierto.

—Hmp—Seguía sin mirarla— ¿Qué acaso no viste como te miraba?

—Sí, pero no importa, amor

— ¿Qué no importa?—Ahora si la miraba —Estoy seguro de que le gustas

—Eso es imposible, Sasuke-kun

— ¿Por qué es tu _mejor amigo_, es imposible que le gustes?

—No, no es por eso

— ¿?—Alzó una ceja en señal de no entender.

—Es que Taro...—dudó un poco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Está casado? —Inquirió— Eso es peor, ¿Sabes? —Dejo de abrazarla, para que ella se pudiera sentar en la cama, a su lado, mirándolo... ¿tierna...mente?

—No, tampoco es por eso

— ¿Entonces?

Sonrió nerviosa— Taro es gay...

—Ah, era eso...—Dijo aliviado, pero después reaccionó— ¡¿Qué?!

-

-

-

_-"Diablos, ahora sé porque estaba tan nervioso"- _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**Taro: **Primogénito varón_

* * *

Y... ¿Que onda? xD, ¿les gusto?, espero que si. Si es así... no lo sabre a menos que me dejen un review x) Jajaja, y ustedes... ¿Que le regalaran a Sasuke?

¡Nos vemos! y Cuidense x)

-Ikamari-(L)


End file.
